The Perils of Dating
by lenkachu
Summary: Mukuro and Miki go on a series of dates. Little do they know that they're being spied on. MukuroxOC
1. Introduction

**Lenkachu: Hii~ Miki Keiko is my OC. :D Miki's also in Lazura234's story "The Star Guardian's Destiny" Go read that if you like Hibari~**

**Miki: She doesn't own KHR. If she did, Muku-kun would be the main character.**

* * *

Mukuro walked into the room.

Ken was lying on the sofa, playing video games with the volume on loud. Chikusa was practicing his yo-yo tricks, sighing every couple of minutes that he wanted to take a shower. Miki and Chrome were sitting in the middle of the floor talking about something quietly.

Mukuro sighed. Just an average day. He was so bored.

Ken's video game sounds were starting to get on his nerves. If Chikusa wanted to take a shower so badly, why didn't he just live in there? What were Miki and Chrome talking about? Were they talking about him? Argh! This was getting so frustrating! And where was that frog when he needed something to stab?

"Ken! Put headphones on or something! I don't care if you get deaf, but I like hearing things. Chikusa, Go take a shower already! Chrome, go find the froggy and my trident. Miki! We're going on a date!"

"Whaaat?" they all simultaneously spoke.

Mukuro sighed exasperatedly. "Ken, headphones. Chikusa, shower. Chrome, froggy and trident. Miki, date."

"Okay, Mukuro-sama." Chrome left the room.

"What did you say-byon? You're going on a date with stupid woman number two?" Ken jumped off the couch.

"Kufufu~ Of course. It's been so long since the two of us went somewhere _alone_." Mukuro frowned.

Chikusa sighed. "Are you jealous that Mukuro gets Miki, Ken?"

Ken spluttered out, "Of course not-byon! But that woman's gonna turn Mukuro-san into a weak girl!"

Two shadows with dark auras appeared over Ken.

"Kufufu~ Are you implying I can't take care of myself?" Mukuro had a killing aura.

"Are you calling me a weak girl?!" Miki screeched. Her eyes pierced Ken. "Do you think I wear this skirt willingly? I only wear it because Muku-kun likes it~"

"Kufufu~ Ken, if you value your life, you will disappear before she gets her spear."

'Cheetah channel! See ya later!" Ken ran for his life.

Chikusa sighed. "I'll go take a shower now."

"Ehh?! Don't leave me alone with Muku-kun!" Miki's plea was met with no response.

"Kufufu~ Don't you want to be alone with me, Miki? After all this effort to plan our first date?'

"F-first date?' Miki stuttered. "But we've gone out with the rest of the gang before."

"Exactly. We've never been alone. Just the two of us. On a romantic evening~ Alone~" Mukuro stepped closer to Miki, whispering the last few words into her ear.

Miki shivered with anticipation.

"So!" Mukuro suddenly backed away. "Go put on that outfit I like, the one with the bangles. Meet me outside the gates when you're done."

"Ehh…Alright, Muku-kun." Miki headed towards her room to change clothes.

"Kufufu~ A nice evening alone~" Mukuro smiled at Miki's retreating form. He went to his own room to change into his outfit.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Chikusa? We have to spy on their date! Let's make sure that woman doesn't do anything to Mukuro-san!"

Chikusa sighed. "Why do you have to drag me into this?"

"Because we're Mukuro-san's subordinates! We have a duty to protect him against danger-byon!"

"Ehh, I think Mukuro-sama can take care of himself. Besides, Miki would never hurt Mukuro-sama," Chrome said quietly.

"No way-byon! You're in league with that woman! Let's go, Kakipi!"

Chrome rolled her eyes. "I'll go call an ambulance for when Miki kills you."

* * *

**Lenkachu: yay~ Next chapter will be the actual date~**

**Miki: WHAT. Oh no...**

**Lenkachu: Please review~ **


	2. A Fancy Restaurant

New chapter finally. Sigh. I'm so busy with school now and SAT's. ARGHHH. WHY? TT_TT

So this story is basically going to be a bunch of dates that Mukuro and Miki go on.

Also, I'm co-writing a story with two other people~ You guys should go read it~

It's called **Fall for Me** on UnseenSilverWind~

Alright, self-advertisement done. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, which is sad(or is it good?) because I would make everything crazy.

_italics_ = thoughts.

* * *

Miki walked out of the Kokuyo building and headed for the gates.

_I hope Muku-kun likes my outfit._ She looked down at her clothes.

She was wearing a long, white short-sleeved shirt with a brown, floral design with a long sleeved beige colored jacket. Her jean shorts were held up by a black belt with silver studs. She had on a pair of comfortable black sneakers.

_I wonder where we're going on our date._ Miki had to resist the urge to blush from the thought of going on a date with Mukuro.

She walked to the gate and saw a figure standing next to the entrance.

Miki had to suppress a gasp at the sight of Mukuro. He was wearing a light gray shirt with a black, long sleeved jacket. He had on a pair of black jeans that fit perfectly on him and a pair of dark gray sneakers.

Mukuro noticed Miki's silence. "Kufufu~ Like something you see?"

She flushed red. "N-no! This is the first time I've seen you in something other than the Kokuyo uniform, that's all!"

"Kufufu~ I suppose. Well, we must be going now or we'll be late." He grabbed Miki's hand and began walking towards town.

"Ehh?! Where are we going?"

"Kufufu~ It's a surprise~"

The rest of the walk to town was quiet, except for the sound of their shoes on the ground.

* * *

Finally, they had reached their destination.

"Huh? An Italian restaurant?" Miki stared at the exterior of the restaurant.

"Kufufu~ I thought I should show you the food of my homeland~" He opened the door and gestured for Miki to go in. "Coming?"

"Hm, a real gentleman, aren't you."

"Kufufu~ Of course."

The two of them walked into the restaurant. Mukuro walked up to the headwaiter and told him their names.

"Welcome, Mr. and Ms. Keiko. I will take you to your seats."

Miki looked up at the sound of her surname. "Ehh?! Muku-kun! You used my name?" she hissed at him while they walked to their seats.

"Kufufu~ Is there a reason I can't use your name? I happen to like it quite a bit~"

"Well, alright..."

They reached their table. It sat in the center of the room where everyone could see them. The table was round and had two chairs. Mukuro walked over to one chair, pulled it out, and gestured for Miki to sit down. After Miki sat down, he took his own seat.

"Here are your menus. Your waiter will be by shortly." The man left.

They opened their menus and looked at all the different dishes.

"Kufufu~ So what looks good?"

"Ehh, I don't really know many Italian foods, but the spaghetti looks pretty good."

Suddenly, the waiter appeared. He looked suspicious wearing large sunglasses and a dust mask covering his face.

"So what will you have today-byon?"

Miki stood up, brandishing her steak knife. She grabbed the waiter by the front of his shirt and removed his sunglasses and mask. "What are you doing here, mutt?"

"Huh? How did you see through my disguise—I mean, I got a job here-byon!" Ken said unconvincingly.

"Kufufu~ Miki, let him go. I still need him for my schemes~ Ken, if you're really a waiter, then go fetch us some spaghetti."

"Ehh? You're having spaghetti? No way-byon! It's going to end up like the Lady and the Tramp scene!" Ken yelled.

The restaurant was silent and everyone was staring at Ken.

"Ken, are you calling me a tramp?"

"No, Mukuro-san! Uhh, the kitchen's out of spaghetti!"

Suddenly. a waiter came out of the kitchen holding a plate of spaghetti.

"Umm, excuse me for a minute." Ken ran into the kitchen.

Outside, the patrons could hear yelling.

"Give me that spaghetti-byon!"

"Who are you?! What are you doing?! That spaghetti just came out of the pot!"

There was silence. Then, Ken came bursting out of the kitchen yelling.

"My mouth is on fire! I need water!" He shouted and fanned his mouth with his hands.

"Kufufu~ You need water?" Mukuro made an illusory hose and started spraying Ken.

"Ahh! Too wet! Too wet!"

"Kufufu~ Too bad."

Mukuro continued to spray Ken, until Ken ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

"...and that's why we need your help to stop the evil woman." Ken finished.

"Ehh?! Why did you come to me for help?!" Tsuna asked.

"Because you're the only person we know who can face Mukuro-san's wrath." Ken stated.

"Boss, don't listen to Ken. Miki-chan's going to kill you." Chrome said quietly.

"I don't think that Miki-chan would do anything to Mukuro, though." Tsuna thought.

"That's just what she wants you to think!" Ken yelled. "She influenced Mukuro-san to spray me with a hose!"

"That's your own fault, Ken." Chikusa sighed. "I have no part in your plan."

"Why are you dragging me into this plan?! I don't have anything to do with Miki!"

"Baka-Tsuna. Miki can be considered a part of the family since she's also part of the Kokuyo Gang. You have a duty to protect your family as the boss."

"Ehh?! That woman's not a part of our gang! It's only Mukuro-san, me, and Kakipi!"

"You forgot Chrome." Chikusa pointed out.

"No way-byon! She's working with the evil woman!"

"Anyways, Dame-Tsuna, what are you going to do?"

* * *

Ooohh. Does Tuna help? Will he enlist the help of all of his guardians? Find out next chapter!

Every chapter from now is going to be a separate date, with intrusions by random people~

Where should they go for the next date.

An amusement park? The beach? The movies? I don't know. Review if you want something specific~


End file.
